cual es la difeencia entre el amor y la obsesión?
by kag-sesshy-inu
Summary: amor u obsesión... amor es mi amigo del alma, obsesión es mi profesor cierto? o es al contrario? no lo sé estoy confundida, amor es un sentimiento hermoso que se puede convertir en obsesión eso es lo que creo....kagx? soy mala para los summary entren!


Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.

**Cual es la diferencia entre el amor y la obsesión?**

Cómo se sabe cuando uno quiere verdaderamente a una persona o solo se siente obsesionado porque es algo nuevo y excitante a la vez?

Acaso son el mismo sentimiento?

O el amor va mucho más allá de ello...

Lo que entiendo por amor es cuando dos personas se sienten completos al estar cerca, sin siquiera haber intimidado,..., también al momento de sentirse protegidos el uno con el otro...al no necesitar de nadie más aun cuando el mundo se quedase vacío...

Creo q consideraría pensar q una obsesion es el momento en q uno se siente atraído por alguien q le demuestra cosas nuevas e interesantes, sin embargo, quizás esa persona no sienta lo mismo por ti... o si??? en ese momento es cuando de la obsesión se pasa al amor??? o solo son locuras mías???

Honestamente no se que pensar, amor también significa confianza, pero eso existe ya cuando la relacion se "acentúa" aunque no siempre suele ser así...

obsesión

amor

cual es la diferencia?

el amor es algo q va mas allá de la realidad, es lo mas hermoso q pueda existir, sin embargo existen muchos tipos de amor y allí es cuando uno empieza a pensar en que uno de esos tipos de amores, pueda ser la obsesión... o no??

quien sabe esa respuesta no dude en hacérmela llegar, porque solo de esa manera lograre entender lo que pasa por mi cuerpo al ver a mi profesor o a mi mejor amigo...

con quien terminare al final??

bueno, aquí les va mi historia, si pueden responder alguna de esas preguntas, no sean tímidos y ayúdenme a decidir entre ellos dos, cual es la obsesión (profesor) o el amor (mejor amigo) eso pienso yo, aunque puede suceder al contrario...jejeje...en pocas palabras necesito ayuda...help me please!!!

era un día como cualquier otro, llegue al instituto y todo parecía llevar su curso normal... al momento de entrar en la primera clase, la profesora de extensión cultural nos exigió asistir a el salón de usos múltiples de la institución, ya que íbamos a realizar un taller de alguna cosa rara, eso pensé yo, ya que siempre era algo sobre las drogas, prevención de enfermedades, y de cosas q ya me sabia de memoria, no obstante, esta vez fue distinto...

llegamos al salón y en él se encontraba una señora mayor de unos 50 años y un joven de unos 18 años q le calcule en ese momento...

nos pidió la Sra. que nos sentáramos y q la escucháramos...

inicio presentándose a si misma y explicándose de q se iba a tratar el taller, todos nos sorprendimos al saber, que venían de parte del gobierno a hacer un taller q iba a tener una duración de tres meses, durante los cuales, era obligatorio estudiar danza para graduarnos...a muchos no les gusto la idea, pero me dio muy igual ya que eso no me iba a afectar de ninguna manera, o eso creía yo...

luego de eso, el joven del cual les hable anteriormente se acerco hasta el grupo y la Sra. se retiro, no sin antes señalar q él era nuestro nuevo profesor y q a partir de ese instante estábamos en sus manos...

el lindo chico como lo llame en mis locos pensamientos se nos aproximo y pidió q formáramos una gran rueda para presentarnos, así lo hicimos unos pocos minutos después, ya que mi grupo se caracterizaba por conversar mucho y por ello, tardamos un poco mas de lo debido en organizarnos...

después, él empezó las presentaciones,

su nombre: sesshomaru

edad: 19 años

profesión: corógrafo profesional

estudios: próximamente comunicación social...

en ese momento no me sentía muy atraída por el, pero luego de las presentaciones y de que empezáramos a realizar diversas actividades, de una u otra forma me sentí atraída por el, mas sin embargo yo era un cero a la izquierda total ya que no tenia la mínima habilidad en la actividad y por ende, lo hacia terrible...

termino la clase por el día de hoy, y me sentí de pronto decaída y triste porque ya no lo iba a ver más hasta el día siguiente...

al momento de la salida me detuvo y me pidió q llenara una evaluación de la actividad, y por supuesto lo marque todo como muy bueno...luego me fui, pero antes le pregunte q donde daba clases(obviamente para inscribirme y así verlo por más tiempo)... me lo explico todo y finalmente me retire del lugar pensando en él...

hasta que apareció alguien por el cual también sentía cosas, mi mejor amigo del alma que era un año mayor q yo, el q sabia todo sobre mi y yo casi todo sobre el...teníamos los mismos gustos de música y TV, nos caíamos muy bien y nos apoyábamos mutuamente cuando alguno de los dos se encontraba decaído,

lo amo lo adoro y

lo quiero,

una vez él me dijo q me amaba pero creo que fue en broma, sin embargo en ese momento yo me sentí no en las nubes sino en el espacio y más allá...

ayyy ya no se ni que pensar... mi profesor es realmente especial, es joven, muy maduro y muy atractivo y bello...además es muy refinado en sus movimientos...jeje...lo amo...eso es lo que yo pienso, o será solo una obsesión?

al final el amor y la obsesion son muy similares, mas sin embargo, uno opaca el amor al verse deslumbrado por la obsesion, por ello uno siempre debe de tener cuidado, en perder a un buen amigo o al que puede convertirse en un buen amigo, solo por una simple obsesion... o lo estaré confundiendo y será amor lo q siento por mi profesor???

no lo sé pero a la final no me importó, o si???

bravo señorita eso es lo que quería que expresaran ahora deseo q lo diga también pero en sus movimientos...

si esto es una tarea y para más colmo es de danza y allí también se encuentra InuYasha (mi mejor amigo), no saben que lo escribí basándome en ellos... ojalá y nunca se enteren... si no que horror... menos mal que se supone todo esto era inventado...

fin?

Ah, casi lo olvido, mi nombre: Kagome Higurashi, mi vida: un infierno, eso creo desde mi perspectiva…

Ahora si…

Fin?

hola este es fic que me provocó escribir un día porque me sentía así espero q les agrade y si es así, díganme si quieren que lo continúen...jeje...muchos saludos y besos y por fa dejen reviews….

Saludos, los quiere kag-sesshy-inu


End file.
